New Journeys
by Alphamon Burstmode X
Summary: Ash runs in to some old friends as he makes new strides to become a Pokémon master. Ash/Harem Bonnie/Max Pikachu/Harem
1. Return of Max

New Journeys

Chapter 1

Return of Max

Okay, I was thinking that I'd throw my hat in to the ring and make a Pokemon fic. As it says in the decritpion this will be an Ash/Harem story with harem consisting of May, Dawn, Serina, Latias, and Maybe Anibel. Also, I had the plot of this mapped out before seing the episodes where Serena caught Pancham or Clemont caught Luxio. I'm going to put them in because it was a miracle that Serena caught a Pokemon and Luxray is easily 1 of my favorites. However that will not change my plans for Serena Finaly, yes, I do intend to give everyone in the group at least 1 Mega. Well, I've stalled long enough. Let's kick it up!

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

We join our heroes in the middle of a forest on there way to Coumarine city and to Ash's next gym battle. As the group made their way in to a clearing that they planned to use as their campsite, Ash then desided to let out his Frogadiere, Flechinder, Goomy, and Hawlucha.

"Okay guys, time for some intence training!" He shouted getting a determaned look from all his Pokemon, in perticular a certain yellow electric mouse.

Serena then let out her Fenniken and her Pancham as Clemont let out his Chespin Bunnlebee and Luxio.

"Okay, I'm going to work on some inventions" Clemont said as he lead his Pokemon over to set up a make shift lab.

"I'm going to set up camp." Serina said as Fenniken and Pancham fallowed her feeling eager to help.

Bonnie looked around at everyone doing there own thing with all there Pokemon and felt a little saddened. As of late she was feeling less and less special among the team. Ash, Clemont and Serina had all been having more and more chances to shine and she felt as if she was just having fewer.

"Hey, Clemont." She said getting her brothers attention.

"Yeah Bonnie?" Clemant asked.

"Is it okay if me and Dedenne go exploring the forest?" Bonnie asked with her hands held together as she gave him her trademarked mega cute smile. Clemont looked at her a minute before sighing.

"Okay, Bonnie. But don't wonder off to far." Clemant said.

"Okay!" Bonnie shouted as she ran of with Dedenne in her bag. After a few minutes of looking around, Bonnie suddenly heard a noise. Feeling curious, she desided to check it out. As she walked in to a clearing, she saw a flock of Spearows attacking a Weedle that had wandered in to there teratory.

Bonnie looked on in horror watching as the Spearow pecked at the Weedle until she couldn't take it any more. She then grabbed a stick and ran at the Spearows swinging at them causing them to scatter. But then after getting over the shock, the Spearow turned around and came charging at Bonnie.

Dedenne then jumped out of Bonnie's bag and looked at her. "Dedenne." Bonnie said in a whisper as the eleckric/fairy type nodded causing her to nodd back. "Alright, Dedenne, use thundershock!" She called out as Dedenne let out the attack hitting quite a few of the Spearow.

Bonnie and Dedenne where feeling pretty good about themselves, when suddenly 5 more Spearrow came at them from behind and they couldnt turn around fast enough. "Ralts, use confusion!" A voice called out as the remaining Spearow were knocked out by a psychic type move.

Just then a young boy around Bonnie's age with black hair and glasses dressed in a green polo shirt with a black color and black lines on the sleeves going from the shoulders to around the bottom of the sleeves. "Are you okay?" The boy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Bonnie replied until she remembered the Weedle and ran over to it. "Oh, poor thing." Bonnie said. "Come on. My friends are just a few minutes away." She said just before the boy handed her a pink Pokeball with a blue line and buttons and heart desighns on it. "What's this?" She asked.

"It's called a Healball. It's desighned to help a Pokemon heal the longer it's in there. You can use it to heal Weedle until we get it to your friends." The boy said as Bonnie used the Healball to catch the injured Weedle.

"Thanks. I'm Bonnie by the way." Bonnie said.

"I'm Max. The boy replied and with the introductions out of the way Max racalled Ralts back in to an all white Pokeball with a red line and button and the 2 went back to Bonnie's campsite.

A couple minutes later the 2 came running to the campsite to see Serina.

"Bonnie, what's wrong?" Serena asked seeing Bonnie panting before she let Weedle out of the ball. Depite the Healballs effects it was still in pretty bad shape. Serena quickly grabbed a sitrus berry from her bag and mashed it up in a bowl before putting it in front of the injured Pokemon who then started eating and regaining its strength. "You did a good job getting him here when you did." Serena said before she noticed Max. "Who's your friend?" She asked. Max was about to answer when Pikachu came out of nowhere and jumped in his arms.

"Pikachu?" Max asked in shock when Ash ran up and saw him.

"Max?" Ash asked in shock before cheering and grabbing the boy in headlock and gave him a noogie. "Hey, little buddy. Good to see you." He said chuckling.

"Ash, let me go. Let me go!" Max shouted before pulling away laughing and slapping Ash on the arm. "It's good to see you too." He said with a laugh.

"Wait, how do you know eachother?" Bonnie asked.

"We traveled together in Hoenn and the Kanto Battle Frontier." Ash explained before turning back to Max. "So, what are doing in the Kalos region? He asked.

"I'm here for the Junior League." Max said.

"Junior League?" Ash asked. Max decided explain over dinner.

"It's pretty much like any other league. Except the competetors are ages 6 to 9 and have to earn 4 badges instead of 8. It was only anounced 2 weeks ago So my Dad lent me a Pokemon. I used it to catch my Ralts and made my way here." Max finished explaining.

Ash bairly needed a moment of thought before speeking up. "Okay, do you want to travel with us?" He asked before he started to list off some pros. "You get some good food, some friends to talk to and I can help with training." He said.

"Okay, I'm in." Max said getting a cheer from the others. That night, after everyone went to bed, Max pulled a large crystal from his bag. "Soon. I'm gonna find a way to wake you up again." He said before falling asleep with the crystal in his arms.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Well, there you go. Hope you liked it and please Review. Now, before I go I have some questions. First: As I sead, I want to give them each at least 1 Mega. I just need to know what to give Serena and I don't want to give her Absol. Second: Who else would you like to see in Ash's harem. Please vote in the Reviews and until next time... Keep on keeping on.


	2. Litleo's Flame

Chapter 2

Litleo's flame

Okay, first of all. Thank all of you so much for supporting this fic and I am so sorry that it took me this long to ubdate. I was suffering from some pretty bad writers block for a while. Then when I was halfway through writing this chapter the first chapter the first time. Windows had to update. Which for soe reason deleted all of my work. Well, now that I've explained myself, on to the Reviews.

ultimateCCC: Went back and fixed. Thanks.

Candykaykay2001: It wasn't rude. I always welcome when my mistakes are pointed out.

espeon44: I'll see what I can do.

Brayan Mariachi: I'll see if I can add Korrina.

Lonley935: Hilda may be tricky but I'll try and Dawn, May, and Serena are all in the harem already.

Klay: Well, I plan to have be a Lopunny. But yes.

PokeLover2014: Well, I just think Max and Bonnie look good together. As for you not liking the Latias part. Well you're entitled to your opinion.

Zombyra: Altaria could work for Serena. Thanks.

muzafarmansoor97: Here it is.

Alright now... Let's kick it up!

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

We join our heroes (Now joined by Max) continuing on their way to Coumarine city with Bonnie throwing her healball up in the air with extremly high amounts of joy that her Weedle had decided to stay with her in thanks for her rescuing it from the Spearow.

Ash then looked over at Max before he noticed somethig.

"Hey Max, how many Pokemon do you have counting your Ralts?" Ash asked his young companion.

"Oh, it's just me and Ralts right now. I only just got to Kalos a few days ago. So I haven't really had a chance to look for any Pokemon to catch." Max explained.

"Hmm, we'll have to see if we can fix that." Ash said as he ruffled Max's hair.

"Yeah, we'll find you a real keeper!" Bonnie shouted with her usual gusto and more which caused a shy smile to grace Max's face.

"Heh. Thanks, you guys." Max said as they all continued on down the path.

(Meanwhile with Team Rocket.)

We join our group of bumbling villians on the edge of a cliff over looking a large field. (You ever noticed how often they end up in areas like that of is it just me?) With in said field was a pride of Litleo and Pyroar.

"So remind me again why we're here." James said in a clueless tone.

"Ugh. You idiot. Wer'e going to catch all those Litleo and Pyroar and send them to the Boss." Said an exasperated Jessie before Meowth drove in a truck with robot hands connected to the front and a large cage beig hauled behind.

"That right and once we do, da Boss is sure to give us a nice big bonus!" The feline Pokemon said with a great amount of zeal. (Insert 1 of those weird ass Meowth dream sequences here.)

"Woohoo!" All 3 of them shouted before Jessie and James jumped in the truck and the 3 of them spedd off the cliff and began charging towards the Litleo and Pyroar with the hands of the truck quickly gabbing a large amount of the fire types. In the insuing chaos, 1 of the Litleo, upon seeing it's friends get scooped up in to the cage, jumped on the front of the truck and use ember on the shield, only hit by Jame's Inkay right betwwen the eyes causing it to let out a cry of pain.

(Meanwhile back with Ash and the gang.)

Pikachu's ear twitched slightly before he turned his head to Ash.

"Pi Pikapi!" Pikachu called out to his trainer.

"I heard it too, buddy." Ash said before turning to the others. "Come on, guys!" Ash exclaimed as the the group ran off to the sorce of the sream before coming up on the edge of the forest after a few minutes. Upon reaching the edge of the forest, our heroes saw Team Rocket still attacking the Litleo.

"Sigh. Don't those 3 ever give up?" Max asked being more annoyed than anthing else at seeing Team Rocket again.

"Saddly, no." Ash said dryly before the thay noticed there bumbling enimies speeding towards the Litleo from earlier. Max then quickly ran to the fire type Pokemon as quickly as he could and grabbed it before rolling out of the way just before Team Rocket could grab it.

"What?" All 3 of the Rocket members exclaimed before fetting a good look at Max holding Litleo.

"Well well, if it isn't the original jr. Twerp" Jessie said.

"It's been a while since we've seen you." James added.

"Yeah, it has been a long time. But I can tell that beeting you jokers will be just as easy as always." Max said with a smirk getting a collective growl from Team Rocket as Jessie and James sent out Pumpkaboo and Inkay before Max took out his premierball in responce. " Let's go Ralts!" He called out as his psychic/fairy type came out ready for battle.

Meanwhile Ash and the others had snuck up on the other side of the truck. "Bonnie, you go help Max while we free the Pokemon." Ash instrucketed as Bonnie ran over to help while Ash had his his Frogadier using cut to free the cage from the truck.

"Ash, don't you think we should help them too." Serena whispered.

"I want to see how the handle themselves. Besides, if they need us, we're right here." Ash whispered back.

Just then Bonnie had made it to Max's side. "Look, it di uda Minitwerp!" Meowth called out in suprise.

"Wait, but that means..." James began as he looked behind the truck to notice the rest of the gang at a good distance from the truck with the cage.

"Why you." Jessie said through gritted teeth as she was about to send Pumpkaboo after them before it was cut off by Bonnie's Weedle.

"Okay Weedle, hit it with everything you've got." Bonnie said before it let out a multicolored beam with what looked like squares coming out of it which knocked Pumpkaboo back while Ralts used its Confusion on Inkay. (And before anyone comments. Yes, I am aware that the Weedle line saddly can't learn Signal Beam. Which if you ask me is bull crap!)

"Wow, that was Signal Beam." Max said in amazement before turning back to. "Ready to finish this?" He asked getting a nodd from her. Just then the Litleo jumed between Weedle an Ralts and turned back to Max before the 2 nodded at each other.

"Ralts use Psyshock!/Weedle use Signal Beam!" The 2 of them called out as the 2 Pokemon shot out their attack along side a Flame Thrower from Litleo causing the truck to explode and sending Team Rocket blasting off.

"Nice job, you 2." Ash said as he and the other ran up after freeing the Litleo and Pyroar. Ash and Max then noticed the scar faced Litleo nudging Max's leg before getting a serious look on it's face. "Looks like that Litleo wants to battle." Ash said before Max began to smile as he and Ralts got in to position to battle.

Litleo started out trying to use Ember. "Ralts dodge and use Confusion!" Max called out as Ralts did just that. However the Litleo was able to fight threw and then ran up a few feet from Ralts and fired off (No pun intended.) a Flame Thrower at Ralts. "Ralts use Teleport!" Max called out as Ralts teleported behind Litleo. "Now Psyshock!" Max called as the Psychic attack made contact before knocking the Litleo to the ground.

"Nows my chance." Max said in a whisper as he pulled out a Pokeball with a blue top with 2 red indents. "Greatball GO!" He called out as the Litleo was sucked in to the ball before it wiggled a bit before beeping.

"Alright." Max said as he tilted up his glasses which a reflection from the light and holding the Greatball in front of his chest. "I caught a Litleo!" He called out with joy as Ralts jumped up next to him with joy.

"Way to go Max!" Bonnie exclaimed as she hugged Max feeling really happy for him.

"Hehe. Thanks, Bonnie." Max said with a blush on his face before letting Litleo out of the Greatball. "Welcome to the team, Litleo." He said as the Fire Type jumped in to his arms.

After a few farewells to the rest of the pride, our heroes continued on the way to Coumarine with yet another addition to their little family happily in tow.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

And there you go. I really hope you liked chapter 2 and again, I'm sorry for the wait. Now before I go, I have a question. Would you gus have a problem with Max getting a Totodile?please vote in the review and until next time... Keep on keeping on.


	3. Coumarine Reunion

Coumarine Reunion

Okay, let's get chapter 3 going. I'm really exited about doing this chapter and your'e about to see why. Alright then, everyone. on to the Reviews.

utimateCCC: Thanks for the heads up. I was thinking of giving him a Rufflet anyway. Domino is doible as long as nobody minds a few Hurt/Comfort elements. Thanks for reviewing again.

LonleySoul935: Glad you enjoyed it and hope you enjoy this one. Thanks for your contiued support.

Guest: Sure, I can add Iris. I've always liked her anyway.

Okay, without any further delay... Let's kick it up!

We join our heroes as they walk along a coast line. (You ever noticed how messed up the geography of the Pokemon world is. I mean a swamp and a desert only being seperated by a single city. That's just weird.) After a few minutes of travel they see a city on the coast and the top of the cliff overlooking it. (Oh and thats right in front of the desert I mentioned before. Seriously, what the Farfetch'd?)

"Hey guys, look. Bonnie shouted as she looked at the City.

"We've finaly reached Coumarine city!" Clemont said with a cheer.

"Alright! Serena, can you tell me where the Gym is. I'm raring to go!" Ash exclaimed with a fire in his eyes.

'Some things never change.' Max thought to himself. Serena then took out her map and set it to fin the Gym.

"It looks like it's up there. We'er going to need to take a monorail." Serena said pointing to the cliff side.

"Alright, let's go!" Ash souted as he prepared to run for the monorail.

"Hold on, Ash." Max said getting Ash's attention. "There's somewhere I have to go." He said as he pointed to a stadium by the ocean.

"Why do you need to go there?" Ash asked him.

"Well that's a contest hall and..." Max began hoping Ash would pick up the signal.

"Wait you don't mean... May's here?" Ash asked with extreme excitement.

"Well, not just May. You see, Pokemon contests around here are tag team. So May called up Dawn and..." Before Max could finish, Ash was running to the contest hall leaving a dust trail behind as Pikachu was holding on to him for dear life.

"Well, he seems exited." Clemont said with a sweatdrop.

"Hey Max, who are May and Dawn." Serena asked. 'And why is Ash so eager to see the 2 of them?' She thought to her self.

"Well, May is my sister and she traveled through Hoenn and the Kanto Battle Frontier with Ash and I. Dawn Traveled with Ash through Sinnoh. And as you might have guessed from them being at a contest hall, they're both Coordinators." Max explained. (Incase you want to know how Max knows about Dawn. It only stands to reason that May calls home at regular points.)

"Oh." Serena said having nothing else to say.

"You know, we should probably go after Ash." Clemont said getting a nodd from the others as they went off to the Contest hall.

Once our heroes reche the hall, Ash and Max did a quick scan on the board looking for where May and Dawn were up on the board.

"Oh man! We've missed most of the contest." Ash said in iritation.

"But look. May and Dawn made it to the final round and it's about to start in a couple of minutes." Max said as they went to the stands. Upon looking down at the stage, the group saw May clad in her arabian style dress and Dawn wearing a sleek sky blue dress. In front of the 2 were Dawn's Lopunny and May's Blaziken. Oposite them were a man in a suit and a woman in a frilly dress using a Volbeat and Illumise.

"Alright, Lopunny use Ice Beam on the ground!" Dawn called out as Lopunny shot out the Ice type move creating a 3 foot tall trail towards the Bug type Pokemon catching them by the legs.

"Blaziken, use Brave Bird!" May called out as Blaziken used to the Flying type move to go along the ice trail.

"Lopunny jump on Blazikens back." Dawn shouted as her Lopunny jumped on top of Blaziken while it was still surounded by the energy falcon. "Now use Thuner Punch!" She called out as Lopunny jumped off Blaziken using the increased speed to hit the Illumise while the Fire/Fighting type hit the Volbeat before both of them landed with a slide.

"Now use High Jumpkick!" May and Dawn both shouted together as Lopunny and Blaziken used the fighing type move to finish the battle by knocking out the Bug types. The entire croud and the Judges were completly awestruck by the results of the battle.

"That... was the single coolest thing I have ever seen in my life." Ash said with his mouth gaping open getting a nodd from the others who were about the same way. It didn't take the croud long to erupt into a thunderous aplause before May and Dawn were rewarded with the 2 Coumarine ribbons.

"Come on. Let's go congradulate them." Max said as he got up from his seat.

Later in the changing room, May and Dawn had switched back to their street clothes. May was now wearing an outfit which looked a lot like her outfit from Hoenn only this blue rather than red. (I was gonna go with her ORAS outfit. But I thought it made her look to young.) Dawn's gear really hadn't changed at all. (Hey, if aint broke.)

"You were great out there, Blaziken." May said praising her Pokemon.

"So were you, Lopunny!" Dawn exclaimed as she hugged the Nomal type.

"Yeah, you both did terrificly out during that battle." Max said as he walked in.

"Max!" May shouted as she ran to give her little brother a hug. "I was getting worried. You were supposed supposed to meet us here yesterday." She said.

"Sorry, I got a little side tracked." Max said just before Lopunny noticed something moving in the doorway. Upon recognizing what it was, Lopunny ran and picked up a smiling Pikachu in to a hug.

"Pikachu?" Dawn asked in shock.

"But that means..." May began just before Ash walked out from behind the side of the door frame.

"ASH!" Both coordinaters shouted before running to Ash and tackled him to the ground in a hug much to the shock of the blushing trainer.

'Hmm. Looks like those 2 are keepers for Ash.' Bonnie thought as she looked up at Serena whos face was as red as the top half of a Pokeball.

A few minutes later, our heroes were all sitting at cafe by the beach while Max filled in May and Dawn about what had happened with him up with Ash after helping Bonnie and how he cought his Litleo.

"Wow, that was really brave how you rescued Litleo." May said feeling great pride in Max.

"Ah, it was nothing." Max said feeling a little embarised.

"So Ash, how many Kalos badges do you have?" Dawn asked.

"I'm in Coumarine to get my fourth. How bout you 2 and the ribbons?" Ash asked back.

"We've only just won the 1 contest you just saw." May explained.

"Hey, would you 2 like to..."

"YES!" May and Dawn both shouted causing most of the group to get sweat drops.

'A bit quick to the trigger there.' Ash thought before smiling. "Okay then. It's settled next stop, the Pokemon center then the Gym!" Ash exclaimed as they all headed for the center.

As they were walking, May and Dawn couldn't hep but notice the nervous stare they were getting from Serena. The 2 of them then looked to Ash and then each other as they both thought the same thing.

'Looks like there's someone else we have to share with.' They both thought with a slight smirk.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

And there you go. I hope you enjoyed chapter 3. Now before I go I have yet another question. In honor of the first Shiny I ever cought (Before my Damn brother deleted the Diamond file.) I was thinking of giving Serena a Shiny Ponyta for Pokemon racing. What do you guys think? Please leave a vote in the reviews and until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	4. Coumarine Gym

Chapter 4

Coumarine Gym

Okay' time for the first Gym battle of the fic. I've been looking forward to doing this for a while. So let's just go ahead and get to the reviews

ultimatCCC: Good, I was hoping people would be okay with that.

espeon44: Possibly. I can do that.

LonelySoul935: Thank you.

4: Second person to suggest that. So, yes.

Also I started righting this before the Sun and Moon announcement. But it worked out, huh? Alright then everyone... Let's kick it up!

We join our heroes or rather, our heroes minus May, Dawn, and Serina out side with Ash, Max's and Bonnie's Pokemon were all doing some lite morning training.

""Uh Bonnie, why are you having Dedenne and Weedle train with the other Pokemon?" Clemont asked his sister.

"I want them to be ready for Pokemon battles." She aid before signaling Clemont to lean down before whispering in his ear. "Plus I was thinking about trying to challenge the Jr. League my self." She said with a smile.

After finishing up with their training, Ash called back all his Pokemon as Pikachu jumped on his shoulder before he walked over to Clemont.

"So Clemont, do you know what type of Pokemon the Coumarine Gym leader uses?" Ash asked as the inventor put his hand up to his chin in thought.

"Well if I remember correctly, the Gym leader in Coumarine city uses Grass types." Clemont said before Ash looked over his Pokeballs.

"Okay, that means Frogadier's out. Probably Pikachu too. Sorry, pal." Ash said to his partner.

"Pi ka." The electric type said with his paw up in understanding.

Meanwhile inside the room in the Pokemon Center where the girls had been sleeping, Dawn was using a length of measuring rope to get Serena's... Well, measurements.

"Huh. I'll be damned. She's the same size as me." Dawn said before walking over to her bag.

"Can you please tell me why we're not heading to the Gym with Ash?" Serena asked.

"Well, back when I travelled with Ash in Sinnoh, I always wore something to Ash's Gym battles to boost his morale... and to see that cute little blush he got when I wore it." Dawn said while sifting through her bag.

"She also made 1 for me in case we ran in to Ash and we agreed that you should have 1 too and it looks like we can just give you 1 of Dawn's spares." May said, putting her hand on Serena's shoulder.

"Uhh, what it exactly are you giving me?" Serena asked as Dawn finally found what she was looking for and handed it to Serena.

"Now, let's get dressed and head over to the Gym." Dawn said as she and May both went to their bags to get there clothes before getting a nod from a blushing Serena.

(Meanwhile back with Ash, Max and the Lumious siblings.)

"Hey Ash, don't you think we should have waited for Serena, May, and Dawn?" Bonnie asked as they were walking up to the where the gym was.

"Dawn told me that they would catch up and we should just go ahead." Ash explained to her.

"Oh, okay." Bonnie shrugged as they kept walking until reaching an extremely large cylindrical building. Upon entering the building our heroes were shocked to find a giant tree with a staircase which wrapped around the trunk.

"Well, we better get climbing." Ash said as he walked over to the bottom step.

"Wait for us!" Ash heard from behind him as he turned around to see the girls, all wearing hot pink cheerleader outfits just like the 1 that Dawn wore to most of Ash's Sinnoh battles. Upon seeing them all them dressed like that, Ash turned around and pulled the front of his hat down as his face went bright red and he wiped a bit of blood from his nose.

"I told you it was adorable." Dawn whispered to Serena and May as they began to giggle.

After about 3 minutes of walking up the stairs of the tree trunk, our heroes found themselves next to a green stadium with a short old man standing on the opisite side of them.

"Ah, hello. My name is Ramos, the Coumarine Gym leader." The old man said, introducing himself. "Which 1 of you is here to challenge me?

"That would be me. My name's Ash" Ash said as he stepped forward. Ramos then walked over to his corner of the arena, using a rather large pair of scissors as a cane as his ref walked to the left side of the arena.

"Alright, then shall we begin?" Ramos asked as he held up a Pokeball.

"Ready when you are." Ashe replied as he held up his own Pokeball.

"Go, Jumpluff!" Ramos said as a small spherical blue Pokemon with cotton balls on its head and arms came out of the ball.

"Hawlucha, I choose you!" Ash called out as Hawlucha burst forth ready for battle. The 2 Pokemon stared intently at each other before the ref lowered his hand and the 2 Pokemon rushed at each other. "Hawlucha use Wing Attack!" Ash called out as Hawlucha's wing began to glow and it attacked Jumpluff.

"Jumpluff, dodge and use Cotton Spore." Ramos commanded rather calmly as Jumpluff jumped over Hawlucha and shot out a spray of cotton which then stuck to the Flying/Fighting type in the back. "Now use bounce." Ramos said as Jumpluff hit the ground and bouced up coming down rabidly at Hawlucha.

"Hawlucha, us Karate Chop on the ground!" Ash called out as Hawlucha hit the ground causing a large cloud of dust to come up Hawlucha then used the cloud to hide as it shook off the cotton before it and Ash heard Jumpluff hit the ground in the center of the cloud. "Now, use Flying Press!" Ash called out at Hawlucha jumped up and landed on Jumpluff.

"Jumpluff, Stun Spore." Ramos said as Jumpluff let out an orange cloud before passing out.

"Jumpluff is unable to battle. Hawlucha wins!" The ref called out while the rest of the group watched from the side lines.

"Looks like Ash is still good at thinking on his feet." May said with a smile.

"That's our Ash for you." Dawn replied as Serena nodded.

"Yeah, but Ramos still managed to get Hawlucha stunned." Max said.

"Yeah, but he's still in the match." Bonnie said to the spectacled boy.

"I'm not, counting Hawlucha out yet, Bonnie. But I still thing they'll need to be careful." Max said as he looked back to the Arena.

Ramose called back his Jumpluff and then pulled out another Pokeball from his pocket. "Go Weepinbell!" He called out a Grass/Poison came out of the ball.

"Hawalucha return!" Ash called as he pulled out another Pokeball. "Fletchinder, I choose you!" He called out as his Flying/Fire Pokemon.

"Weepinbell, use Magical Leaf." Ramos said Weepinbeel shot out a couple dozen multicolored leaves which began tracking after Fletchinder.

"Flethcinder, use Ember on the leaves!" Ash called out as Fletchinder shot the leaves out of the air, burning them to ash. (No pun intended.) "Now use Ariel Ace!" Ash shouted as Fletchinder looped in the air and charged at Weeping bell.

"Weepinbell, Vinewhip." Ramos said as Weepinbell used the vines to grab Fletchinder in mid air, sliding back a bit. "Now use Poison Powder." Ramos said .

"Fletchinder, Flamethrower quick!" Ash called out ash Flechinder fired out the... Fire type move to stop the Poison Powder and knock out Weepinbell.

"Weepinbell is unable to battle! Fletchinder wins!" The Ref called out.

"Nice! He beat Weepinbell!" Bonnie cheered.

"Yeah, and we can clearly see Ramos strategy." Max said.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked.

"Ramos was trying to take down Ash's Pokemon, yes. But he was also trying to weaken them in case they failed probably setting them up for his strongest Pokemon." Max explained.

Back at the Arena, Ramos pulled out his last Pokeball. "Go, Gogoat!" Ramos called out as his Goat like Grass type Pokemon.

"Fletchinder, use Ember!" Ash called out as Flechinder did as it was told and shot out an Ember at Gogoat.

"Gogoat, use Quick Attack." Ramos said as Gogoat sped out of the way of the Ember. "Now use Vine Whip." Ramos said as Gogoat used the vines to grab Fletchinder and slam it in to the ground. "Now Stomp." Ramos said as Gogoat stomped on Fletchinder, knocking it out.

"Fletchinder is unable to battle. Gogoat wins." The ref said while raising the red flag.

Ash grunted a little as he called back Fletchinder. 'Okay, It's your turn.' He thought. "Goomy, I choose you!" Ash called out as his small gelatinous Dragon type Pokemon came out of its Pokeball, instantly causing May and Dawn to get hearts in their eyes at how cute it was.

"Gogoat, use Vine Whip." Ramos comanded as Gogoat tried to grab Goomy only for Goomy to slip out of the vines and shoot upwards.

"Goomy, use Mud Shot!" Ash called out as globs of mud shot out of Goomy's mouth and it Gogoat head on before Goomy landed on the ground.

"Gogoat, use Quick Attack followed by Head Butt." Ramos said as Gogoat sped towards Goomy and was about to hit the Dragon type when suddenly, it began to glow a bright blue and change shape.

"It's evolving." Ash whispered as Goomy's shape changed in to more of a snail like shape.

"Sliggoo!" The newly evolved Dragon type called out before shooting a blue beam out of it's mouth which hit Gogoat in the front legs and coating them in ice.

"Max, can you check that out on your Pokedex?" May asked as Max pressed a blue button on the side of his Pokedex causing the red parts on it to slide up and the screen to come on and revealing 2 green buttons next to it. (It's the ORAS Pokedex if you want to Google Image it.) Max then pointed the device and scanned the Pokemon.

;' Sligoo, the evolved form of Goomy while in this form, its sight is weekend from hardening after evolution though its other senses are dubbled to compensate.'; Max's Pokedex explained.

"So it has bad sight, huh?" Ash asked himself in a whisper before smirking. "Then I'll just have to be its eyes." He said before bring his attention back to the battle. "Alright Sliggoo, use Dragon Breath!" He called out as Sliggoo fired at Gogoat.

"Gogoat, use your horns to break the ice." Ramos said as Gogoat did so. "Now, use Quick Attack." He said as Gogoat ran towards Sliggoo, making sure not to go in a strait line.

Ash watch the pattern of the Grass type for a few moments before figuring it out. "Sligoo, 7 o'clock! Use Mud Shot!" He called as Sliggoo fire behind itself to the left and hit Gogoat square in the eyes with the Ground type making Gogoat have to charge blind.

Ash then remembered the move that Sliggoo used right when it evolved. "Now, use Ice Beam on the ground!" He called out as Sliggoo fired the beam at the ground causing it to freeze over and making the Grass type slide and fall on its face. "Now, Dragon Breath!" He shouted as Sliggoo fired out the attack and knocking it out.

"Gogoat is unable to battle! Sliggoo wins and the winner of the battle is Ash!" The ref called out!

"Yay! He won! Bonnie said while jumping and down while hugging Max whose glasses were now fogging over he began to blush.

"Woohoo! Go Ash!" Serena, May and Dawn cheered together.

"Well done, young man and for your victory, here is a Plant Badge." Ramos said as he handed the badge to Ash.

"Alright! I got a Plant Badge!" Ash cheered as Pikachu, Fletchinder, Hawlucha and Sligoo all jumped up and cheered with Ash as the girls all smiled at how happy Ash was.

After a few more minutes of cheering for the victory, the group mad there way back to the Pokemon center to heal up Ash's Pokemon.

"Girls are you sure about this?" Serena asked as Dawn came up behind her and put her hands on Serena's shoulders.

"Oh, no need to worry, Serena. It will be great!" Dawn said.

"And besides, don't you think Ash deserves a reward for his win today?" May asked.

"O-okay. L-lets d-d-do th-this." Serena stuttered with a blush as May knocked on the door to the room Ash was sleeping in.

"Oh, hey girls. What's up?" Ash asked as May and Dawn both grabbed on to his arms.

"We're just here to give you a reward for winning the badge." Dawn said with a wink.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Ash asked, feeling a bit nervous.

"What we mean is this." May said as she and Dawn both kissed his cheek while Serena, who had drawn the long straw, moved forward and kissed Ash strait on the lips. As the 3 girls moved back, they could see Ash's face was red as a Tomatoberry.

"What, you didn't enjoy that?" Dawn asked with a fake pout as she put her index finder up to her lips.

"A-actually, that felt really nice." Ash said as he put his hand behind his head with a shy smile.

"Good, because your going to be getting a lot more of those from now on." May said as she and Dawn pushed Ash on to the bed as Serena, who had regained her confidence, lied down on Ash's chest.

"But for now, let's get some sleep." Dawn said.

Ash feeling oddly comfortable fell asleep rather easily with May and Dawn continuing to lie on his arms while Serena was on his chest.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Well, there you go. I hope you like it. Okay, so next chapter will likley be Serena's first race. Well, until then and as always... Keep on on keeping on.


	5. Racing on blue fire

Chapter 5

Racing on blue fire

And here we go with chapter 5. Now as I said before. I had this planed before Serena started doing the Pokemon showcase and since it's just a lame version of contests anyway, I think we can agree that this would be better. Well then, on to the reviews.

spanky1988: Wait no longer.

espeon44: That just happened last chapter. But yes, it will happen more often.

ultimateCCC: Again, I did it because showcases are just contests without the battles.

Poke'boy24: Maybes to all three of those for Ash and same Pikachu. Though Angie and Zoey would be a little easer.

Red Sathoshi ketchum: Cynthia and Diantha are both definite possibilities. Not sure about Malva and Karen.

TravelingMan93: I'll try to better on the ANs. See one above for Cynthia and Diantha. Maybe on Flanery and Yes on Domino.

StrongGuy159: Thank you.

God of Wind 200: We are working with Anime logic, my friend. Game rules are loose at best.

Okay guys... Let's kick it up!

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

We join Ash and the girls in the bedroom of the Pokemon Center as they woke up.

"Did you sleep well Ash?" May asked as she cuddled up to Ash's left side .

"I have to say, that was the best sleep I've had in a long time." Ash replied as Dawn moved further in to his right side.

"Same on my end." She said.

"Me too." Serena said lying her head on Ash's surprisingly fit chest.

"So, where's the next place for you get a badge?" May asked as Ash looked to Serena and the two of them nodded at each other.

"We're heading to Lumiose City." Ash said while electing not to tell May and Dawn that Clemont was the Lumisose gym leader just to see the look on their faces when they found out.

"Well that's good. Our next Contest is in Lumiose." Dawn said, pointing out the cowincidence.

"Well, that's good. Let's get everyone together and get going." Ash said as all four of them got up and walked down to the Pokemon room of the Center. Upon entering the room, the four were surprised to see that Pikachu wasn't the only pokemon out of his ball. But also Feniken and Glaceon sleeping next to Pikachu while using Lopunny as a bed.

"Oh, that is so adorible." Serena cooed as Ash pulled his Pokedex and took a picture of the image. (What? You think those things don't have cameras on them?) He then cleared his throat, waking up the Pokemon.

"Pi. Pi ka chu pi ka." Pikachu said in an explanatory tone.

"It's cool, buddy. You don't have to explain to me." Ash said as he glanced over to the girls before signaling the electric type to take his usual place on his shoulder before the girls called their Pokemon back in to their Pokeballs and they prepared to head out.

After the rest of the crew had woken up and got their Pokemon, they all exited the Pokemon center and set out for their next destination.

"So, where we heading next?" Ash asked as they were reached the edge of the city before Max pulled out the Pokenav.

"Right here. Looks like your next gym battle will be in..." Max began.

"Lumiose City." Ash said.

"Yeah. How'd you know that?" Max asked.

"Clemont's the Lumiose gym leader." Ash explained.

"Whoa! Awesome!" Max exclaimed before recovering his composure and looking back to the Pokenav. "Okay, so if we go through Badland city, I'll be able to challenge the first Junior Gym." Max explained.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Ash said as they all began to walk down the road. Suddenly, as they were walking, Serena heard a rustling coming from the bushes.

"Huh. What's that she asked before walking towards the bushes. All of a sudden, a fairly large Pokemon run past her, knocking her over.

"Serena!" The others called as Serena stood up to see a Horse like Pokemon with a white coat, black eyes and blue flames for a mane and coming out of the top backs of all four of its legs.

"A Ponyta?" Ash asked as Serena pulled out her Pokedex to see a picture of a Ponyta with a light beige coat and red and yellow flames rather than blue ones.

;'Ponyta. The Fire Horse Pokemon. It begins running as a newborn and steadily grows in speed as it matures.'; Serena's Pokedex said.

"But it looks different from in the Pokedex." Serena said in confusion.

"It must be a Shiny." Dawn concluded.

"A Shiny?" Bonnie asked as she turned to Max.

"Sometimes, Pokemon have very rare collar patterns, different than the norm of the species. Like Ash's Noctowl." Max explained before he and Bonnie both turned their attention back to Ponyta stamping on of its diamond hard hooves on the ground, asking for a battle.

Serena stood there wide eyed for a moment before narrowed her eyes and pulled out a Pokeball. "Pancham, come out!" She called as her Fighting type appeared. "You ready?" She asked, getting a nod from Pancham.

As soon as Pancham readied himself for battle, blue flames engulfed Ponyta as it began rushing at Pancham.

"Pancham dodge it!" Serena called out as Pancham jumped out of the way only to get in the leg. Upon landing, Pancham's leg wasn't able to support him because of the pain. Serena cringed a bit before she had an idea.

"Pancham, use Dark Pulse to launch yourself forward!" Serena called out as Pancham used the dark type move, propelling himself on the Shiny's back. "Now, use Drain Punch!" She called out as Pancham punched down and healed himself thanks to the Fighting type move.

"Now, use Thunder Punch!" Serena called as Pancham jumped up and did a slight flip before hitting the Ponyta in the face and as an added bonus, paralyzed with the hit. 'Now's my chance.' Serena thought as she pulled out a Pokeball. "Pokeball go!" She called as she chucked the ball as hard as she could as it hit Ponyta and sucked it in the ball. Serena stood there in nervous anticipation as the ball wiggled a few times before a distinct ding was heard.

"Alright!" Serena shouted as she picked up the ball. "I caught a Ponyta!" She called out as Pancham jumped on her shoulder with his eyes closed in a smile.

"Serena, catch." Dawn said as she tossed a bottle to Serena.

"What is it?" Serena asked.

"It's a special smoothie I made using Sitrus Berries and Lum Berries. It makes a great organic medicine for both people and Pokemon." Dawn said with a smile as Serena called Ponyta out of its Pokeball and began to feed it the smoothie causing it to stand up at full strength before signaling Serena to get on.

Serena hesitated for only a moment before she climbed on Ponyta's back and the Fire type began to run back the way it came when meeting the others.

"Come on, guys!" Ash called as she ran after Serena and Ponyta.

Serena rode on the back of Ponyta for a few minutes feeling a the wind in her hair and an exitment that only comes from riding on the back of her own pokemon rather than her mothers Ryhorn or a rental. Suddenly, Ponyta came to stop on a cliff side over looking a track that had all sorts of Ponyta, Rapidash and even Zebstrika running around it.

Serena then looked down to Ponyta, who's eyes were now glowing with passion. "I get it. You wanted me to catch you so you could race." She said as the Fire type nodded to her.

"Looks like fun. I think you should give it a try." Said Ash, who had just cought up along with everyone except Clemont.

Serena looked down at the track once more before she signaled for Ponyta as it began galloping towards the track.

Upon arriving at the track, Serena made her way to the entry desk while still riding on Ponyta's back, getting whispers from some of the other racers.

Upon reaching the desk, the Nurse Joy who was running it looked up with widened eyes upon seeing the Pokemon Serena.

"Oh, so you finally found someone to be your rider." Nurse Joy said getting a nod from the Fire type.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"That Ponyta of yours has always loved to watch the races. But never found anyone she thought could be her rider. Everyone she challenged lost to couldn't catch her." Nurse Joy explained.

"Heh. From the look of you, I can tell that, that Ponyta isn't nearly as though as the rumors said." A voice said as Serena turned around to see a boy with brown hair wearing a black shirt, grey cargo pants, and brown boots.

"Chase, here to try for the Race Pendant?" Nurse joy asked.

"I think you mean, win the Race Pendant ." Chase said before laughing a bit before he signed his name and what Pokemon he was using before walking away.

"What's a Race Pendant?" Serena asked, only really knowing about just Ryhorn racing rather than the larger Pokemon Race Circuit.

"Well, if someone want's to enter a regions Grand Prix, they'll have to enter different kinds of races to earn Pendants that show they have the skills needed to enter. In the case of this race, the Hoof Pendant." Nurse Joy explained before a chime went off. "The race is about to start. Here's your number." Joy said as she handed Serena two sheets 13s on them and Serena put them on Ponyta's sides before getting back on her and riding over to starting line.

"Alright everyone, just to go over the rules before we begin, there will be no pulling other racers off their Pokemon, no use of attacks to boost speed and absolutely no use of attacks on other racers. Now then, let's begin." The announcer said as all the racers took to the starting line, Serena noticing that Chase was on the back of a Bouffalant.

Ponyta let out a slight growl when she say the insulting boy before turning her attention back to the track as two Natu spread out their wings before a Xatu they were sitting on spread out its wings and the Pokemon took off.

Ash and co were watching from the stands, making sure to focus in Serena and Ponyta.

"Wow, Serena's doing a great jop keeping up!" Bonnie exclaimed with Dedenne poking out of her bag and Weedle on her neck like a scarf.

"Let's just hope she notices." Ash said, never taking his eyes off the track.

"What do you mean?" May asked.

"There's an opening for her to get ahead all she has to do is..." A began as back at the track, Serena reared Ponyta to rear to the outside of the before breaking in to a sprint to pull ahead. "...Keep to the outside and make a sprint for it." Ash said with his eye brow up as he nodded slightly.

Back at the track, Chase had seen what Serena had done and replicateted the action himself with Bouffalant managing to pass Ponyta. Upon doing so however, one of Bouffalants back hooves got caught on one Ponyta's front ones and she began to fall.

Serena quickly assessed the situation and grapped the chain link fence on the track wall and pulled with all her might to help Ponyta get back on balance. Ponyta looked up at Serena with worry.

"I'm fine. Keep going." She said as Ponyta recently kept running as Serena put her right arm in front of her body.

"Pikapi!"Pikachu shouted after his ears perked up.

"I know." Ash said.

"What happened?" Dawn asked.

"Serena just broke her arm." Ash said as everyone's eyes widened.

Back at the track, Serena and Ponyta had just come to the home stretch and were catching up quick to chase until the two of them were neck and neck as they rushed towards the finish line.

'Come on!' Serena thought with a smile, not even noticing the pain in her arm out of the sheer rush this race was giving her. Both racers than reached the line as a flash of light from a camera on the left side of the track.

"Let's go." Ash said getting nods from the others as they ran to the area where the racers were and found Serena holding her arm.

"Serena!" Bonnie shouted as she ran up beside her.

"I'm fine, Bonnie." Serena said, forcing a smile.

"Your crazy is what you are!" May shouted. "Finishing the race a broken arm? What were you think?" She asked in a scolding tone.

"It was reckless, Serena. But that took guts to do." Ash said as he sat down to her left to allow her to rest on his shoulder.

"So you really finished the race with a Broken arm?" Chase asked as he came up to Serena.

"Yeah, I did." Serena confirmed.

"Awesome." He said with a quiet laugh before bowing slightly. "I'm sorry for insulting you and Ponyta before. You have a lot of heart to able to do that." He said with a smile before signaling someone to come over to them before Nurse Joy walked up with her Wigglytuff.

"Wigglytuff, use Heal Pulse on Serena's arm please." Nurse Joy said, as the pink Pokemon fired some energy at Serena's arm, causing it to feel better.

"Thank you." Serena said, moving her arm around a bit before they heard an alarm.

"Sounds like the results came in." Chase said as he lead Serena to the stage.

The announcer stepped up in between the two racers while holding up a gold pendant, with a white circle that had a black horseshoe on it.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer called as he held a photo with the back side facing the entire crowd. "The winner by a nose is... Serena and Ponyta!" He called out as the crowd and our heroes all cheered as Serena was handed the Pendent and Photo which her mom had told her was good luck for racers to hold on to.

"I got a Hoof Pendant!" She shouted as she hugged on to Ponyta's muzzle.

"So Serena, which Pendant are you going for next?" Chase asked as they left the stage.

"Um, I don't know. I just found out about the Grand prix today." Serena said.

"Well, do you plan on going for it?" Chase asked.

Serena took a moment to look at the Pendant, feeling pride in her victory. "Yeah, I think I am." She said with a smile.

"Well, in that case, you should go for the Hike Pendant race in Badland city. I already have one so I'll be going to find another Hoof Pendant race." Chase said as he turned around waving goodbye before riding off on Bouffalant.

Meanwhile, Ash, who was watching the scene suddenly had an idea as he pulled out his Pokegear and pulled up one of the number on his speed dial.

"Hey, It's me. I've got a job for you." Ash said before asking "When was the last time you went to the Orange Islands?"

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Well there you go, guys. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and liked what I'll be doing with Serena. Also props if you can accurately guess who Ash called what their going to the Orange Islands for. Next time, we meet an old foe turned new friend. Until then and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	6. Old foe New friend

Chapter 6

Old foe New friend

Well, time to get to chapter 6. You know the drill by now. On to the reviews.

ultimateCCC: Really? Who?

StrongGuy159: Thanks. I will.

Custersaralisa: I don't think I'm going to add Lorelei. As for not adding Misty. That all depends on how many people want her vs how may don't.

SethKobayashi: Thank you.

Guest: Oh. I hadn't even thought of that.

Zecromizder: He neither called Tracey nor Domino.

Myra the Dovahkiin: Yeah. I do plan on Ash getting more than just his Canon Pokemon. I might give him a Lucario. As for your harem suggestions. Cynthia: Yes. Diantha: Maybe. Domino: Yes. Elesa: Maybe. Korrina: Yes. Valerie: Maybe.

Skitty4: Yeah, I forgot. Just because of how long it's been since I've seen the Johto seasons. Glad you're liking the story so far.

And without any further delay... Let's kick it up!

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

We join our heroes back on the road to their next adventure with new determination in the eyes of Serena who was, now eager to get to Badland City in order to get her next Race Pendant

"Okay, so once you have it, Rendezvous with me in Badland City. I owe big for this one." Ash whispered before hanging up the Pokegear.

"So care to tell me what that was about?" Dawn asked making Ash jump in shock.

"Oh. Dawn. You uh... You scared me there." Ash said as Dawn stared him down before Ash let out a sigh. "If you have to know, I made a call to get Serena a Pokémon for her next race and before you ask. No, I won't tell you what it is." Ash said.

"Okay. But can you at least tell me who you called to get it?" She asked before Ash gave her a guilty look. "Oh you did not call HER." Dawn whispered in a growl.

"Now old a second, Dawn. She went straight a while ago and she's been doing pretty well in the Bounty Hunters guild." Ash explained.

"Still, do you really think you can trust her?" Dawn asked.

"Everyone deserves a second chance. Plus I've been keeping tabs and she hasn't slipped yet." Ash said, vouching for the Bounty Hunter.

"Okay, I'll trust you on this one." Dawn said in defeat.

"Hey, guys. Come here. Bonnie called as Ash and Dawn hurried a bit to get to the rest of the group.

"What's up." Ash asked.

"Apparently up ahead is a habitat where they raise Water type starters from different regions." Max explained.

"Sounds cool. Let's check it out." Ash said as the group fallowed the road till they reached the sign that pointed them to the habitat.

Meanwhile with the three stooges:

Jessie and James were looking over a group of Squirtle, Totodile, Mudkip, ect.

"Da Boss is gonna love all dese." Meowth exclaimed as tweetle dumbass and tweetle bigger dumbass (I'll let you decide which is which.) were working on a green robot

"That's right and we'll be getting a huge bonus once we pull this off." Jessie said before she and James gave eachother a high ten. Unbeknownsed to the three of them were being watched by a green and light yellow Pokemon hiding in the bushes and watching them before making a hasty retreat as its legs turned a full yellow before it began to pick up before arriving at the feet of a Human whearing white and pink sneakers and cupped blue jeans and the legs of the Pokémon turned brown.

"Huh? What's wrong?" The voice of a young girl asked before picking up the Pokémon.

Meanwhile, the crew had just arrived at the habitat.

"Wow!" Bonnie exclaimed as she looked at all the Water types

"Yeah, this place is incredible." Max said before his eyes came across a group of Totodile that were picking on a slightly smaller of their own kind. "Hey! Knock that off!" Max called out as he called out Ralts which then used confusion to pick up the smaller of the Totodile as the larger of them began to show their teeth to the young trainer.

Upon seeing this, Ash came up from behind Max as his eyes glow a golden color causing the Totodile's eyes to all glow gold as they began to back off.

"Huh. That usually only works when I'm in the ocean. Guess I'm just getting better at it." Ash mused.

"I didn't even know that you could still do that." Max said.

"Oh yeah, the power never left me. I just choose not to use it unless I'm in big trouble." Ash confirmed, getting a shrugging nod from Max.

"Hey! What are you doing!" A female voice came towards Ash and Max just as the others caught up with them before looking to see a woman wearing an all blue outfit under a white lab coat standing next to a Samurott. "Samurott, use Hydro Canon!" She called out as the Water type fired out the apex move of its type.

Ash then stepped between all of his friends as his eyes once again turned golden and he threw his hand up as the water hit and flew straight up before it fell down in drops.

"How did you..." The woman tried to ask but was to shocked to do so.

"Now, can we please just talk." Ash said.

Meanwhile back with Team Rocket

Jessie, James and Meowth had just finished work on the latest mechanical monstrosity and were preparing to attack the habitat.

Meanwhile in the trees above them, the brown Pokémon from before was siting on a human shoulder with a red and blue jacket over it. Next to the Pokémon was a large blonde curl.

"You did a good job on getting me, the Pokémon's trainer said, placing a blue fingerless glove in the Pokémon's back. Before jumping through the trees and landing back at her camp before grapping a box out of her black backpack.

"It's been a while since I used this. But at least this time I'm using it for the right reason." The trainer said as she opened the case to reveal a black rose. "Okay. Let's do this." She said before pulling out a Pokeball. "Come on Aerodactyle!" She called out as the prehistoric Rock/Flying type came out of the Pokeball and the trainer got on its back with the brown Pokémon still on her shoulder and they flew off.

Back with our heroes:

Ash and co explained to the woman, who revealed her self to be Professor Palmetto the researcher who looked after all the Pokémon in the habitat, that they were just there to look at all the Water types when Max saw the little Totodile being bullied by the larger ones.

"I'm sorry for attacking all of you." Palmedo said while bowing to the others.

"It's alright, Professor. You were just trying to protect Totodile." Ash said as he gestured to the Pokémon that was in Max's lap.

"Still, if I had just stopped and calmly talked to you, I would have known that your friend was just trying to stop those other Totodile from being bullied again." Palmetto said.

"So, does that happen often?" Ash asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. Because that one is so small the others think that she is too weak." She said in sadness.

"That's awful." Serena said in defense of the Water type.

"I wish their was something we could do for her." May said.

"Totodile To dile dile Totodile dile Totodile?" Totodile asked, getting confused looks from the others.

"She asked if Max would be her trainer since he came to her rescue." Ash said.

"How do you know that?" Palmetto asked.

"Well, I'll spare you the details. But I have powers based off Water types. Which includes the ability to talk to them and read their thoughts." Ash said to the confusion of most of the group except May and Max.

"So..." Max began both trying to change the subject and get a new Pokémon. "Is it okay if Totodile comes with me?" He asked as Totodile gave the professor the biggest set of puppy dog eyes you've ever seen.

"Well, given how much Totodile seems to want this..." Palmetto said with a finger on her chin. "I guess I'll allow it." She said with a smile as Totodile began jumping for joy in fashion that resembled Ash's Totodile.

"Okay, then." Max said before pulling out a fully blue Pokeball with water like designs on it. "Diveball go." Max said as he rolled the Diveball to Totodile which the then pressed the button on it and got sucked in to the ball. The ball didn't even wiggle once before it dinged. "Welcome aboard Totodile." Max said before nodding to the Diveball.

The joy however was short lived as they heard a loud bashing outside.

"What was that?" Serena asked as they all shot up.

"Come on!" Ash called to the others as they ran out.

Once they got outside they saw a giant Bulbasaur robot with all the Water starters stuck in the bulb.

"Team Rocket." Ash said as the others met up with him.

"Oh, look what we have here. The twerps." Jessie said in a mocking tone.

"Oh, and the out of date Twerpetes too." James mocked.

"Oh no they didn't." May growled at the image of one her own Pokemon being used by her sworn enemies. She then quickly grabbed one of her Pokeballs. "Venasaur, take the stage!" She called out as her Grass/Poison type came out.

"I've got your back, May." Dawn said as she pulled out her own Pokeball. "Mamoswine, spot light!" She called out as her Ice type came out next to Venasaur.

"Oh, please." James said with an eye roll as he pressed a button one the console which caused all the Water types to get their energy drained as a laser shot out at Venasaur and Mamoswine.

"Ancient Power!" A voice called out as a series of stones intercepted the laser.

"What?" All three members of Team Rocket asked as they looked up to see the face of a young woman with curled blonde hair wearing a pink and white hat with her arms folded, a black rose in her left hand and an Eevee on her shoulder.

"Domino?" Ash asked in shock as the girl jumped off of her Aerodactyle and landed on one knee in front of Ash.

"It's you." Domino whispered before shaking her head. "No time. We've got to help those Pokémon." She said before her Eevee jumped off her Shoulder. "Eve, cut the bulb off." She said as the Eevee turned in to a Leafeon before using Razer Leaf to slice the bulb off.

After that May saw the opportunity to get the Pokémon to safety. "Venasaur use Vine Whip!" She called as Venasaur used the vines to get the bulb on to his and Mamoswine's as the two of them carried the Water types to safety.

"Traitor." Jesse growled as she and James called out Pumkaboo and Inkay.

"If that's how you want to play it." She said before looking to her Leafeon. "Eve, turn up the heat!" She called as the Leafeon turned in to a Flareon. "Now use Flamethrower on that Pumpkaboo!" She called out as the now Flareon blasted out the Fire type move, knocking the Grass/Ghost type Pokémon while Domino fired an energy blast from her rose, knocking Inkay in to James before she turned to Ash. "All yours." She said with a smirk and getting a grin from Ash.

"Right. Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" He called as Pikachu blasted Team Rocket off. Ash then smiled before turning to his old foe. "I never thought I'd be saying this. But thanks, Domino." He said with his trademarked Ash grin, getting a blush from the blonde before asking "Why did you help us, any way?

TBC

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Well, there you go. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now, before I go, I'd like to ask you guys something. Since watching the new trailer for Sun and Moon, I've been the crew Alola Pokémon. In particular, giving Ash an Alola variant of one of Brock's old Pokémon. Please vote on how you like that idea in the reviews and until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	7. Domino up

Chapter 7

Domino up

Okay, guys. Let's start with chapter 7. On to the reviews.

ultimateCCC: I can see where you're coming from on that front. Well more like her story.

StrongGuy159: Here you go.

pensuka: Well, not exactly.

Guest: Honestly, with my schedule. You'll have been playing Sun or Moon for months when I get to a point like that.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

We join our heroes and Domino in Professor Palmetto's lab, the former Rocket member was sitting across from Ash with her Eevee in her lap. Ash was quite eager to learn how Domino gained her 'former' status.

"So, how'd you end up here?" Ash asked as Domino looked down at the Pokemon in her lap.

"Well, as you might be able to guess." She began before rubbing the Eevee's head. "It all started with Eve hear.

(Flashback)

Domino had just returned from a particularly exhausting assignment for Team Rocket had had decided to take her Rose in to one the scientist for repairs. However, once she got to the lab she noticed that none of the scientists were on duty.

She looked around for a little bit before her eyes were drawn to a room with a glowing green light coming out of it.

Domino's curiosity got the best of her as she walked over to the room and peeked inside to see and Eevee in a tube with green liquid repeatedly being shocked as it repeatedly shifted between its Evolutions except for a distinct three.

"Still no luck on getting it to shift in to the Dark type, Psychic type, or the Fairy type." One of the scientists said in irritation.

"Acording to reports, those evolutions only occur when there is a 'strong bond' between it and the trainer.

"Sentimental nonsense." Scientist number one said as he once again began to shock the Evolution Pokemon.

(Flashback interrupted)

"Damn." Ash whispered slightly as the girls gave sad looks to the Eevee.

"Yeah." Domino said as she pulled Eve closer in to her chest.

(Resume flashback)

Domino continued to watch what was happening to the Eevee before she heard several Pokemon calling out and scooted herself a little to see and Aerodactyl, Omanyte, Omastar, Kabuto, and Kabutops before Scientist number two to flip a switch and cause a large electrical surge to cause the prehistoric Pokemon to scream in pain before passing most of them fell unconscious.

Domino couldn't watch any more. She quickly ran over to one trash cans and lit a match before throwing it in the can and slid in to the room and used the smoke as cover to knock out the scientists and slamming the glass in the Eevee's container and pulled her in to her chest before turning to the fossil Pokemon and running to the cage where the barely conscious Aerodactyl was growling at her.

"It's okay, I'm gonna get you out of here she said before pulling out several Pokeballs and catching them along with the Eevee and got out of dodge.

Afterwords she went to the police station and left some anonymous information on Team Rockets operations.

Domino then decided that she didn't deserve to take care of the fossil Pokemon. So she decided to take them somewhere that would take care of them.

(Flashback interrupted)

"So, what did you do?" May asked.

"Well I did some research on places that could take care of them and I found out that there was a Gym that took care of Rock and Water types.

"Pewter City." Ash deduced.

"Yeah." Domino replied.

"But yet you still have your Aerodactyl?" Clemont asked.

"Well when I got to the Gym to drop off the Pokemon..." Domino began.

(Flashback resumed.)

Domino arrived at the Pewter Gym and was walking through one of the hallways while looking at the Pokeball with the Eevee in it before she bumped in to a dark skinned young man.

"I'm sorr... You!" Domino shouted in shock as she identified the young man as the former Pewter Gym Leader.

"Domino." Brock growled.

"Relax." Domino said as she handed the six Pokeballs to him. "I'm here to drop these off." She said before she turned and walked off.

Suddenly, two of the Pokeballs opened and the Eevee was nuzzling her leg as the Aerodactyl had his wing in front of her.

"Looks liked they don't want to be left behind." Brock said.

"But... I..." Domino tried to say as Aerodactyl pulled his wing back which caused Domino to fall in to a full on hug from the Rock/Flying type. "You two really want to come with me don't you?" She asked, getting a nod from both Pokemon and all she could do was smile as tears weld up in her eyes.

(End Flashback)

"The other were far to injured to bring with me. But Eve and Aerodactyle have been with me ever since. Brock promised his that his folks would look after the others and he'd drop in to check on them since he's working at the Pewter Pokemon Center." Domino finished the story.

"So, why are you in the Kalos region?" Ash asked her.

"Honestly, I'm just trying to find my self and figure out who I am outside of Team Rocket." Domino responded.

"Well, the best way to do that might be to travel with some friends." Ash suggested.

"Wait. What?" Domino asked.

"Yeah. You saved all the Water types here. So you're good in my book.

"Plus your Eevee and Aerodacyl are so cute and I'd love to get to know them." Bonnie chimed in.

"You guys are really okay with me coming with you?" Domino asked in astonishment.

"Everyone deserves a second chance." Ash said as the others nodded in agreement.

Domino then smiled slightly before looking down at Eve. "Well, what do you say, Eve? Do you want for us to travel with them?" She asked as Eve began to smile and nod. "I guess that's a yes. Domino said, getting smiles from everyone and feeling good about having people forgiving her for her past.

"It's getting late. So, all of you can stay here for the night." Professor Palmetto offered.

"Thank you, Professor." Serena said as everyone got ready for bed and the boys and girls went in to different rooms.

About an hour later, Domino was in a room with May, Dawn, Serena, and Bonnie. All four of whom were fast asleep.

'I can't believe that all of them are so willing to forgive me.' She thought. 'Well I won't let them down.' She thought before her thoughts shifted to Ash and a soft blush graced her face and she thought 'Any of them.'

Meanwhile, with the dumbass brigade:

James had just set up one the cubes which they use for pretty much anything and activated it as a holo screen came up with Giovanni.

"What do you fools want?" The Rocket Boss asked.

"Boss, we were in the middle of an assignment..."

"When the boy with the Pikachu beat you." Giovanni said in annoyance.

"Actually, it was Domino who interfered." Jessie said.

"What?" Giovanni asked in rage.

"Yeah. She used some sort of Eevee that could switch between its evolutions.

'So that little thief is in Kalos.' Giovanni thought before turning his attention back to his bumbling agents.

"You have a new assignment. You are to wait for a drop off of equipment and go after that Eevee." Giovanni said before cutting the transmission.

After he cut the signal, Giovanni brought up an image on his computer which showed a digital Eevee and the words 'DNA Unstable.' Before letting out a sigh and picking before calling one of his agents.

"Yes sir?" The agent asked while standing at attention.

"The Pokemon that those three bumblers gave to us. Are they still refusing to obey anyone?" He asked.

"Yes sir. It would appear that Jessie and James became to attached to them and we have had little luck getting any loyalty out of them.

"Bring me their Pokeballs along with the stabilizing agent for the Eevee project. While you're at it contact agent Kassidy." He ordered as the agent saluted and left the room as Ginovanni began to rub a wedding ring on his finger before opening his desk drawer and picking up a picture of Delia Ketchum holding a baby Ash.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Well, there you go. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry if it was a little to short for you. Next chapter I'll probably be having Bonnie get a Pokemon that many people, including myself, were pissed that she got. Until then and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	8. A bite for Bonnie

Chapter 8

A bite for Bonnie

Well, let's get going with chapter 8 and give Bonnie a Pokemon that she damn well deserves and before you say anything I know the episode is later in the timeline. But I'm doing this to help with something later. Well anyway, on to the reviews.

ultimateCCC: Thanks for catching that. Also, I like your idea of Giving Bonnie an Electivire.

Guest: Yeah. That was one of my favorite parts of the manga.

StrongGuy159: Here you go.

Red Satoshi kectchum: While I think Zinnia is awesome. I'm not sure I can come up with a way to add her in without strait up redoing the Delta episode.

Pokemon fan: I've been toying with weather or not to add Misty in I'll probably have the decided by after the Lumiose Gym battle.

Scooby- Doo 150: I like Lyra. But I don't think she'd fit well in the harem. Plus I ship her with Khoury. Sorry.

Now then... Let's kick it up!

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

We join our villains in their balloon on the way to their rendezvous with what they assumed would be the Team Rocket Delibird. I wonder what kind of gear the Boss will be sending us." James mused.

"Well, what ever he sends us for us ta get dat Eevee, we should send him something else as a bonus before getting it ta him." Meowth said while on the Rocket laptop.

"Let me guess. You already have something in mind." Jesse reasoned, getting a nod from the normal type.

"Check it out." Meowth said as he showed the Humans a picture on the computer.

"Oh. That's good." James said as he and Jessie smirked at each other.

"I'll change the course right now." Jessie said before going to the controls and causing the Balloon to go off in a different direction.

A few minutes later, they arrived at what looked like a large green house the size of a medium sized city. The balloon then began floating a few feet above the dome before Jessie and James jumped down and cut a hole in the glass before repelling down. In the middle of a valley filled with all kinds of fossil Pokemon with the exception of Aeroedactyl and the Archen line.

"Okay, we have to make this quick. So we can only grab one of them." Jessie whispered as she and James began to look around before James came came to a nest of of Pokemon eggs.

"Jess. Over here." James signaled over to his partner as she ran over to him.

"What kind of Eggs are they?" Jessie asked, looking over the black and grey eggs with orange lines on them.

"Does it matter? All the Pokemon here are prehistoric. The Boss will pay through the nose for any type of them." James reasoned as he and Jessie began to giggle before the heard something stomping in the distance.

"Let's go." Jessie said as the secured a net around the egg and had the balloon pull them up. "Alright. Let's get out of here." Jessie said as Meowth changed dirrection.

"Da boss is gonna love this one!" The Normal type Pokemon said as they passed over a near by river.

Suddenly, unknown to team rocket, the egg began to shake as glowing cracks began to appear before it burst open as the net broke and the Pokemon inside fell in to the river.

Back at Professor Palmetto's lab:

Bonnie had just woken up and gone down to the kitchen to get a midnight drink of water. Suddenly, the junior trainer heard something coming from outside.

"Huh? What was that she asked before she went outside to investigate what was making the noise.

Upon reaching the river, Bonnie saw what appeared to be a black and grey Pokemon crying because it was stuck between two rocks.

"Hold on, I'm coming." Bonnie called to the Pokemon as she ran towards the rocks before grabbing on to the Pokemon's tail and began to pull on it for a solid minute. But with no success. "No good." She frowned before an idea hit her. "I'll be right back." She said as she ran back to the lab and quietly ran to the room that the girls were sharing to grab her pochette.

Bonnie then quickly went back to the sobbing Pokemon. "It's going to be okay." She said before grabbing her Healball. "Here we go, Weedle!" She called as her Bug/Poison type came out. "Weedle, use string shot, please." Bonnie requested as Weedle shot out some webbing as Bonnie and Dedenne grabbed points in front of the Bug/Poison type and began to pull once again. This time the tapped Pokemon was freed from the rocks.

Bonnie than ran over to the Pokemon to make sure that it was okay. Upon reaching it, the Pokemon looked up at Bonnie as it's eyes began to sparkle.

"A Tyrunt?" Bonnie asked in surprise before the Rock/Dragon type began to to nuzzle her. (Not the attack) "You're welcome." Bonnie said as she began to turn only for Tyrunt to rub her leg, causing her to trip before Tyrunt began licking her. "Okay! Okay!" Bonnie shouted between laughs. "Do you want to come with me?" She asked as she got free, getting a nod from the Rock/Dragon type.

"Okay then." Bonnie smiled as reached in to her pochette and grabbed one of the balls that max had given her. In this case a black ball with a red line between two gold lines on the top, white lines on the edges of the center line which its self along with button was gold. "Luxury Ball go!" She called as the Tyrunt was sucked in to the ball.

"Yay! Tyrunt's a keeper!" Bonnie called as Dedenne and Weedle jumped for joy with her.

The next morning, everyone walked down stairs to find Bonnie who had hardly slept the rest of the night.

"Bonnie, how long have you been up?" Clemont asked as the incredibly giddy girl jumped off the couch.

"Clemont! You'll never believe what I found!" Bonnie exclaimed as she pulled out the Luxury Ball and called out her newly caught Pokemon.

"Woah! How'd you catch a Tyrunt?" Clemont asked in shock.

"I think I can answer that." Professor Palmetto said as she made her self known. " A few of my colleges are studying the habits of prehistoric Pokemon acted by studying them in secret after cloning them from fossils." Explained.

"Wait, so does that mean that I have to take Tyrunt back to them?" Bonnie asked a she began to get a sad look on her face.

"Well, this isn't the first time one of the Pokemon has gotten out of the Fossil reserve. The previous time they decided to send it off to a trainer because they couldn't corrupt the research so they set up the protocol that if they escape to make sure that a trainer gets them." She explained.

"So, I can keep Tyrunt?" Bonnie asked hopefully ash she and Tyrunt were hugging up to each other.

"Yes, Bonnie. You can keep Tyrunt." Professor Palmetto said as Bonnie began jumping for joy while holding on to Tyrunt's muzzle.

Back with the three stooges:

"I can not believe that the net broke!" Jessie shouted while holding the net.

"This is what happens when you buy a net from a discount store." James said in irritation.

"Now what are we suppose ta give da Boss?" Meowth asked in sorrow.

"Um Meowth, you know that we still have the assignment to get that Eevee for the Boss right?" James asked breaking Meowth out of his fit.

"Oh right." The Normal type said before they heard the sound propellers coming towards them before the three of them looked to see a heleplane.

After the plane had landed the ramp opened to reveal a blonde woman and a man with a green bowl cut, both of whom were wearing black Team Rocket uniforms.

"Cassidy!" Jessie growled in anger.

"And Hooch." James said.

"It's Butch you idiot! Butch!" The green haired man shouted at James.

"What are you two doing here?" Jessie asked, never once dropping her distain for Cassidy.

"Now, now Jessie." Cassidy said in a mocking tone. "Is that any way to greet an old friend. Especially one who's bringing you gifts?" She asked as she pulled out a case of Pokeballs.

Jessie's eyes immediately recognized one of the balls inside an quickly reached for it and activated it as a certain red fanged snake like Pokemon.

"Seviper!" Jessie cried as she hugged the Poison type which in turn wrapped its tail around her waist.

James had also recognized one of the balls and quickly grabbed it and called out a certain Grass type which then began chomping down on his head.

"Haha! I've missed you too, Carnivine!" James shouted in joy as Cassidy and Butch looked at him like he was crazy and Jessie and Meowth just smiled at him.

A few moments later Jessie and James grabbed the other Pokeballs and call out. Yanmega, Woobat, and Frilish for Jessie and Mime Jr, Yamask and Amoonguss for James before both of them began hugging their Pokemon in their typical over the top joy.

"Anyway, the Boss wanted to make sure that all of us get that Eevee back from the traitor." Butch explained.

"This is a priority mission and as much as it may pain all of us, we need to work together." Cassidy said while turning away from Jessie.

"Alright." James said after he separated from his group hug.

"But we don't have to like it." Jessie said as she and James both shook hands with their opposite member.

"Then, let's get goin." Meowth said before he and the four Humans cot in the plane and took off to go catch their target.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Well, there you go guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you don't mind me changing the back story for Bonnies Tyrunt, I just did it to A: Make sure she could keep it and B: So she wouldn't have a severely over leveled Pokemon. Next time, our heroes try to protect Eve from getting captured, while our Villains are unknowingly trying to save her life. Until then and always... Keep on keeping on.


	9. The king rides again

Chapter 9

The king rides again

Okay, here we go with chapter 9. You know the drill. On to the reviews.

ultimateCCC: Yeah, I thought that would help with her training Tyrunt.

StrongGuy159: Here you go.

Poke shipper: Again, I'm thinking about adding Misty and if enough people want her I will. Did you really think I wouldn't add in Ash Greninja or Team Flare?

Okay guys... Let's kick it up!

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

We join our heroes as they prepare to leave Professor Palmetto's lab after a very fruitful visit for both Max and Bonnie.

"Thanks for letting us stay the night, Professor." Serina said with a bow.

"It's no trouble at all." The professor said before turning to Max and Bonnie. "Now you two take care of that Totodile and Tyrunt.

"We will!" Bonnie grinned.

"Don't worry they're in good hands with us." Max said.

"And Max and Bonnie are in good hands with us." May joked as she rustled her little brothers hair.

"Alright guys, let's head out for Badland City." Ash said getting nods from the rest of the group as they waved goodbye to Professor Palmetto and headed off on their journey.

Meanwhile a good distance above them, a Mandibuzz with a camera collar was flying above them.

With Team Rocket in the heleplane:

"There! Zoom in." Jessie said to Butch as she pointed at the screen and Butch pressed in some keys as the camera zoomed in on Eve.

"Alright, so what do we do?" James asked.

"Simple. We wait till they're asleep and take the Eevee." Cassidy said.

"Simple black op. Sounds good ta me." Meowth said as the others as the planned out the particulars of the assignment.

Back with our heroes:

Domino was walking at the back of the group as she held Eve in her arms and look down at her in worry.

"Hey, what's wrong." Ash asked getting the former Rocket agents attention.

"Eve's feeling a bit warm." Domino said as Ash placed his hand on the Eevee's head. Unbeknownst to Domino, Ash's palm started to slightly glow a bluish color.

"Domino, does Eve get sick often?" Ash asked as he continued to look over the evolution shifting Pokemon.

"It's happened from time to time. But it's been happening more frequently." She said with worry in her voice.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she'll be fine. But, we'll keep an eye on her just in case." Ash said as he place his hand on Domino's shoulder.

"Thanks, Ash." The ex Rocket agent said with a smile as a slight blush graced her face.

'I hope I can help her.' Ash thought as he looked down an saw a yellow energy coming off the Pokemon in an unstable way.

"Hey guys check this out!" Bonnie called from way ahead of the rest of the group as they all ran to catch up with her before seeing a beautiful beach with the most perfect ocean view you could see as the ocean seemed to glow in a rainbow of colors because of a coral reef.

"Wow. That is just amazing." Serena breathed as May walked next to her with a sad smile.

"Yeah. It really is." She said, getting confused looks from Domino, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie and sympathetic looks from Max, Dawn, and Ash.

'Oh great.' Ash sarcastically thought, hating how much the ocean made May sad ever since... 'Wait a minute!' He thought. "You know, this place might be good for some training and some relaxation afterwards." He said as he led the others down to the beach where they all let out their Pokemon.

Ash then took off his shoes, jacket an hat before walking over to the ocean while no one was looking and placing his hand in to the water as his eyes began to glow golden. "Here my voice." He whispered as many miles away, a pair of blue cable like growths on the back of a small Pokemon twitched up and in a different location a large blue eye lid opened before the Pokemon it belonged to sped off.

After Ash had finished with that, he called his Pokemon over to him for some wave resistance training.

While that was going on, Max was going over battle strategies with his Pokemon while Bonnie went to grooming her Pokemon.

Dawn was walking was looking over her choreography notebook before she looked over to see May looking at the ocean.

"Hey." Dawn asked to get May's attention. "You okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking about... I just wonder if he's alright." She said with her arms across stomach.

"I'm sure he is." Dawn said, barley getting a response from the other Coordinator. "Okay, think about it like this. Do you really think he'd want you to be crying every time you look at the ocean?" She asked as May let out a sigh.

"I guess not. Thanks, Dawn." May said before she and Dawn started to plan out routines for their next contest.

Later that night:

The group had all finished with all their activities of the day and had decided to turn in. Domio in perticular was lying down with Eve in her arms.

"What's going on. Usually you get over this in a couple hours at most." She said, feeling extremely worried about her Pokemon.

Suddenly, without warning, Domino found herself being shot it the mouth with what appeared to be an electric spider web before the rest of her body was tied up in it causing her to get shocked before she fell to the ground as James and Butch walked in to her tent joined by Mime jr and a Galvantula.

James then commanded for Mime jr to use Psychic to pick up Eve as Domino could only watch while fighting back the pain of the Electroweb as the Rocket agents walked out with cruel smiles on both their faces.

Domino then began to growl as she wiggled her hand on to her belt and managed to get to Aerodactyl's Pokeball. She then activated the ball as the web snapped away and her tent was destroyed. Domino then jumped up and ran after James and Butch who had just gotten in the plane before collapsing from both the pain of the Electroweb and the cut she got on her shoulder when she called out Aerodactyl.

"Domino!" She heard as she turned to see Ash and the others running up to her. "What happened?" He asked as he knelt down next to her and noticed the cut on her shoulder and the burns on her arm from the web.

"James... and Butch. They... They took... Eve." Domino struggled to say before passing out.

Ash then clenched his fist in rage. It was one thing for Team Rockets usual idiocy. But this time they had seriously hurt someone. He could not stand for something like this. He then broke in to a sprint with Pikachu on his shoulder before jumping in to the Ocean before a glowing geyser shot out with Ash and Pikachu in the middle.

"Woah!" Serena, Bonnie and Clemont all shouted in shock at what Ash had just done.

"He might need some help. Dawn, go with him." May said as she knelt down to look over Domino.

"Right!" Dawn nodded before calling out her Togekiss and jumping on her back and flying off to help Ash.

With Team Rocket:

James and Butch had just came in to the cockpit of the plane, reveling in their success.

"Did you inject the serum in to the Eevee?" Jessie asked the two.

"Of course we did." James said, feeling a little insulted that is.

"Still have no idea what it does though." Butch said as he leaned against the wall.

"Well, it doesn't matter either way. I say we just get the thing to the Boss before anything happens." Cassidy said, getting nods from the other.

"Uh... Guys!" Meowth said in a cold sweat as he looked at the rear view camera. "Looks like something already is happening." He said as they looked at the screen to Ash flying behind.

"Oh crap! He can still that!?" Jessie asked as she and James got panicked looks on their faces.

"Hold on! Since when can he do that?" Butch asked in sheer shock.

"Not important right now." James said before they heard a crash from the cargo hold as the Humans ran back to see Ash and Dawn under a hole in the ceiling.

Ash wasted no time and Called Frogadier.

Jessie, then called out Frillish, Cassidy called Sableye, Butch called out Shuckle and James called out Carnivine which then promptly bit him before being thrown off and lining up with the others.

Dawn took a moment to look over the situation and pulled out a Pokeball and called out her Lopunny.

"Saableye, use Shadow Ball!" Cassidy called before her Pokemon fired of the Ghost type move.

"Frogadier, block it with Night Slash!" Ash called as his Frogadier used the Dark type move to cut the Shadow Ball in half. (Yes, I replaced Cut.)

"Now Lopunny! Use Thunder Punch!" Dawn called as Lopunny rushed forward punched Saybleye and knocking it in to the other.

"Now's your chance. Take Eve back to the others while I finish up here." Ash told Dawn.

"Alright. Be careful." She said as she grabbed the carrier and recalled Lopunny before exiting the plane.

"You guy really crossed the line this time." Ash said in cold voice as he clenched his fist hard. "I'm not going to let you get away with hurting one of my friends. Let's do it, Frogadier!" He shouted as both his eyes and Frogadiers began to glow before a blue light enveloped the Water Pokemon and its form began to shift.

However, when the light cleared. Rather than the basic form of a Greninja, standing before them was a Greninja with a red four point star in the center of it's face, black ears (?) with red lightning marks on the lower parts leading to its red eyes and a large Water Shuriken on its back.

"What the heck is that?!" Butch asked.

"Some kind of Mega Evolution?" James asked in fear.

'No. This is different.' Ash thought as his eyes closed. 'Our Auras. Our heart beats. Our breathing. Right now, Greninja and I...' He began before his eyes opened in a narrow glair and he thought '...Are one!'

"Let's finish this quick. Greninja, Water Shuriken!" Ash shouted as Greninja threw the Shuriken from its back which then slammed in to all the Rocket agents and their Pokemon in to the controls and caused the console to blow up. "This things going down. Let's go." He said as Greninja suddenly shifted to the basic Greninja form before the two of them jumped out and Ash summoned another torrent of water for him as well as one for Greninja.

A couple minutes later, Ash and Greninja arrived back on the ground and ran to the camp.

"How is she?" Ash asked Dawn after landing.

"This way." She said before leading him over to the spare tent where Domino was lying down with Eve nuzzling up to her for support.

"Ash." Domino said as she struggled herself awake. "Thank you for saving Eve." She said with a pained smile.

"Any time." Ash whispered before placing his hand on Domino's good shoulder and eased her back to sleep before repeating "Any time."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Well there you go, guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time, May gets a reunion with someone she misses dearly with the help of an old friend of Ash's. Until then and as always... Keep on keeping on.


End file.
